A Method to Their Madness
by Ember.P.Slayer
Summary: Draco and Harry have no idea what lies in store for them when two ghosts become bored and decide to amuse themselves at the boys’ expense. please read and review. rating subject to change.Previously titled Can't Wait
1. Two Ghosts, a Snake, and a Golden Boy

Draco and Harry have no idea what lays in store for them when two ghosts become bored and decide to amuse themselves at the boys' expense.

* * *

"I'm bored." Whined Juliana.

"Too bad" growled Holly. "What exactly am I supposed to do about that?"

The Gryffindor ghost pondered this question for a couple minutes before a crash was heard and a rise of arguing voices could be picked up. The two ghosts turned to listen.

" Watch where you're going Potty." Yelled the blonde sixth year Slytherin.

"I should say the same to you Malfoy." Responded the messy-headed Gryffindor burnette.

On and on went the exchange until Holly, the Slytherin ghost soon grew bored. She turned to her friend, Juliana about to say something when she noticed the mischivious glint in her companion's eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Holly.

Juliana smirked, brushed a loose strand of black hair out of her face, and turned to Holly.

"I have an idea that you just might like."

"Does it include those two boys being tortured by me?" inquired Holly.

"To an extent"

"Good because ever since those boys arrived here they have been giving me a damn headache from all their stupid bickering."

"Shall I tell you what I have in mind?"

"But of course."

Juliana laughed and leaned in closely to whisper her plan into her friend's ear 'while the said girl snicker evilly at very idea of what her Gryffindor friend had in mind for the boys. Juliana really should have been in Slytherin.

* * *

ok i give up... i've been trying to figure out what to make my ghosts do to harry and draco and while i have a lot of ideas i can't decide on which one to go with... so please review me with an idea that is both evil and will get these two boys together. thank you 


	2. together whether you like it or not

Hermione was seething. First day back and the two idiots she called friends, had already got into a fight with Malfoy. For gods sake; they were Sixth years and those boys acted like kindergardeners!

Valiently Hermione attempted to send the crowd on their way to class, but with no success, since Ron wasn't helping. Instead, the red-headed idiot was in a fight with both Crabbe and Goyle! Once again the bushy-haired burnnette tried to at least get to the heart of the problem and break apart her friend and Malfoy, and once again was met with little success. There were simply too many people!

Suddenly Hermione groaned as she spotted Peeves. Things had just gotten worse. A lot worse, she thought as Peeves slipped into the fight unnoticed by anyone else but her. A familiar sound reached her ears. Everyone seemed to hear it too and stopped and looked in the direction it had come from. Everyone's mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted them. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were now handcuffed together both wearing utterly shocked expressions.

"What the bloody hell?!" yelled both of the handcuffed boys in unison.

Two hallways away Peeves saluted to the girl ghost in the Slytherin uniform and zoomed off, having already completed the mission she gave him. The Slytherin ghost turned to her friend and grinned. The raven-haired Gryffindor girl returned the expression, the glint in her eye promising for more chaos to come.


	3. The Sentence of Doom!

Silence only reined for a few seconds before the two boys irrupted into arguments, but it was enough time for Hermione to get over to Ron and pull him out from under Crabbe and Goyle. Huffing she turned to the, now handcuffed, boys.

"Will you two be quiet and get along for at least a minute?" sighed Hermione

"Shut up Mud blood!"

"Don't call her that Ferret!" yelled Harry sending a fist flying at Draco's face.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione

"Go for it mate!" cheered Ron.

"Ron you are not helping"

"What? The slimy git deserves it!"

"OW! Don't turn your arm that way! That hurts with these bloody things on!"

"Yeah? Well to bad, Malfoy. You deserve it!"

"Excuse me, but what exactly do you think you are doing Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy?"

"Exactly my question." drawled the second voice.

Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, and Harry turned and stared at the three adults standing in the hall just behind the crowd, but still with a clear view of the four way fight. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and a blonde curly haired woman stared curiously back at the boys. Both of the professors waited for their question to be answered 'while the blond woman's eyes, took in the whole seen.

"Well?" prompted Professor McGonagall. "Are you planning on telling us why you all are fighting again on just the first day back?"

Hermione stuttered in an exlpanion along with Ron, both red-faced and embarrassed, while both the blond Slytherin and the Burnnete Gryffindor remained silent. Harry hung his head a little knowing that if he even tried to explain himself it would sound childish at best. Draco, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the Weasly and Muggle-born before turning his wandering attention to Harry. His breath caught and he inwardly cursed himself. Damn Potter! Damn this whole idiotic side of himself! Damn it all for this happening all over again; At the worst possible moment! If only Potter didn't look so damn good with his eyes down cast like that, his whole body screaming insecurity with the boy's body way to close to his own. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably before forcibly turning his eyes else where. His eyes landed on the blond woman.

The blond woman had spotted the boys handcuffs and was now cursing under her breath, muttering something about two ghost and their bothersome ways. The muttering soon turned to threats of color change. Malfoys eyes narrowed. This woman obviously knew something.

"Well I guess that settles it" Drawled Professor Snape, making the two long time rivals snap there heads in attention to him.

"You two" stated the Potions Master, grinning and pointing in the direction of Harry and Draco. "have a detention with me every night at 6 o'clock for the rest of the week."

With that the man walked back the way he came followed closely by Professor McGonagall. The blond woman turned to follow but stopped and turned her head to look at the boys.

"You two had best come to my office before you go to that detention if you want those handcuffs off. I have a lot of work to do so come after classes have ended please. My office is next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. I'll see you two then" stated the blond woman before she trotted off in the direction of the other two professors.


End file.
